


birthday boy

by fumeux



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, happy birthday doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumeux/pseuds/fumeux
Summary: jaehyun gives doyoung a blowjob on his birthday that's the fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> a belated birthday sex fic!!!! i was supposed to get this out on doyoung's birthday but a bitch got super sick. also i havent written a fic with actions and porn in a long time so??? this is rough and it flows weird but i did my best. anyways, enjoy!

Doyoung wakes up that morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. It's not unusual, Yuta or Taeyong will cook (usually for themselves) sometimes, but there's just. A lot less this morning. No extra boys complaining about the lack of food or jumping on his bed to wake him up.

  
He rolls over on his side, facing the wall -- he's gonna take advantage of the quiet and get more sleep.

  
At least, that's what he thinks, but suddenly there's a hand rolling him over onto his back and an entire body in his lap.

  
"Happy birthday," Jaehyun damn near squeals, holding a bowl just in front of his nose. Doyoung can't see what it is, because he hasn't opened his eyes yet to look, but it smells amazing.

  
"Mm...thank you, Jaehyunie," Doyoung hums, reaching up to rub his hands along Jaehyun's thighs. They're always so warm. "What's in there?"

  
"Um, tomato rice soup and beef leftover from dinner last night," Jaehyun explains. "It's all we had in there, but it's pretty good together." He's quiet for a bit, tapping his nails against the side of the ceramic bowl before he says, "Can I feed you?"

  
Doyoung opens his eyes then, cocking a brow at Jaehyun. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, you know?"

  
Jaehyun bites his lip. "Yeah, I know, but...It's your birthday! I want to be good to you. I want to do all the cheesy couple stuff today, because we've got the dorm to ourselves for three hours. Let me be cute and feed you."

  
Doyoung thinks it over for a few more seconds before finally nodding, pushing himself up onto his elbows. It's cute how excited Jaehyun gets when he agrees, hurriedly mixing around the ingredients in the bowl, like Doyoung will go somewhere if he's not quick, but that...worries him.

  
He reaches up, runs his fingers along Jaehyun's cheek. It always manages to soothe him, and right now is no different.

  
"Jaehyun." Doyoung says this softly, but it still makes Jaehyun jump, like he wasn't in his own head for a few seconds. "You're worrying. Stop it."

  
Jaehyun blinks, belatedly noticing that the spoon has not stopped moving in the bowl. "I don't. Know what you mean."

  
"I _mean_ that I'm gonna like whatever you do for me today because I love you and I can tell you're trying," Doyoung explains. He reaches down quickly to grab Jaehyun's wrist, the sound of metal hitting ceramic getting annoying by now. "Just...take a few breaths. We've got a lot of time, and uh, I really don't want my breakfast to get cold? So, if you could please."

  
-

  
Jaehyun spent about a quarter of an hour actually feeding Doyoung, mainly because he kept pausing to kiss him or stroke his hair or tell him how beautiful he looked in the mornings.

  
It's a little past one o'clock now and the next item of business is a movie marathon. Jaehyun gets out all of Doyoung's favorites, plus ones he's been meaning to watch, grabs a blanket from Mark's room, and curls up under Doyoung's arm on the couch.

  
They're about halfway through a third Disney movie Jaehyun hasn't been paying attention to when he starts getting just the slightest bit restless. He loves how into the movies Doyoung is, likes seeing him happy watching stuff he hasn't seen in a while, but it's just that Jaehyun has...other plans, too, you know? He underestimated how enthralled Doyoung might be with Princess Anna.

  
He lets his head fall back onto Doyoung's shoulder, his nose making contact with his neck. He doesn't miss how Doyoung shudders at the feel of his breath, and takes that as a cue, leaning up further to press his lips to tanned skin. He starts out with soft kisses, and when Doyoung leans his head back a little to give him more access, he goes a little harder, uses his teeth here and there. He waits until Doyoung is obviously worked up and panting before he moves, straddling his lap with his hands on his shoulders.

  
"Let me blow you," Jaehyun says bluntly.

  
Doyoung frowns and leans around Jaehyun to look at the TV before looking back at him. "You want to suck me off during 'Let it Go'?"

  
Jaehyun snorts. "You can mute it! I'm not about to let you go through this entire day without birthday sex, hyung."

  
Doyoung hums, placing his hands tightly on Jaehyun's waist. "What if I _wanted_ to go through the entire day without sex with you?"

  
Jaehyun rolls his eyes and pushes his hips forward, right against the growing tent in Doyoung's boxers. "You _never_ want to go through an entire day without sex with me. I'm irresistible."

  
Doyoung groans at the contact, then lets out a little sigh, because Jaehyun's got him there for sure. He smiles at him, head lolling back onto the couch. "Yeah, okay. But find the remote first, please."

  
-

  
It never fails to surprise Doyoung how good Jaehyun is with his mouth. He seems a lot more eager now, wanting to please Doyoung in every way possible on his birthday. He's a little messy, rhythm slightly off and spit dribbling down his chin, but Doyoung doesn't mind. He kind of likes it like that.

  
He's got a hand gripping the back of Jaehyun's head, moans ringing freely into the air as he watches him move up and down his length. It's a sight he'll never get tired of seeing, and it doesn't seem like Jaehyun will ever get tired of showing it to him. He loves sucking dick, but more specifically, he loves sucking Doyoung's dick.

  
Doyoung isn't surprised when he feels himself start to get close, belatedly tapping the back of Jaehyun's head as a warning. Jaehyun pulls off quickly, and Doyoung hisses when the cool air hits his dick, but Jaehyun is quick to put his hand into place, stroking hard and fast.

  
"You know what you should do," Jaehyun starts, voice a little wrecked. "You should come on my face. I know how much you like that, and because it's your birthday, I'm gonna let you."

  
" _Fuck_ ," Doyoung gasps, that promise dragging him closer and closer to the edge. "God, I want that so bad, Jaehyunie."

  
"Do it, then," Jaehyun prompts, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb continuously against Doyoung's sensitive cock head. "Come all over my pretty face, birthday boy."

  
That's all the permission Doyoung needs before he's coming, painting Jaehyun's lips and cheeks in white. He feels like his orgasm lasts forever, but probably because he doesn't think he's ever come that hard in his life.

  
He practically becomes one with the couch cushion when he's finished, breathing heavy and still trying to come down. He barely manages to comply with Jaehyun redressing him, legs having turned to jelly, but they make it work.

  
Jaehyun presses his face into Doyoung's thigh, and the sight of him still with his come on his face makes Doyoung let out the weakest little moan. Jaehyun laughs, reaching up and patting Doyoung's stomach.

  
"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome," he teases. He gets up after a bit, needing to stretch and wash off his face before it gets crusty. "I'm gonna go clean up, then make us a snack, and we can finish watching these movies before everyone comes home."

  
Doyoung watches him walk off, in the direction of one of the bathrooms, and grins. The day's not even over yet, but with Jaehyun, it's been one of the best of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> quick shoutout to jani for proofreading this for me!! i wouldn't have posted this without her guidance <3 
> 
>  
> 
> \- if you want to talk to me about nct or just kpop in general, hmu on twitter: @minbinatwt -


End file.
